Fiddly one-shots
by Lets-Have-Dinner-Mew
Summary: Behold, Mew's fiddly one-shots! Making your little dream things reality, want gender-bent Sherlock? You got it! These are just little snippets to fit your fangirl needs and Mew's. Have fun reading!
1. sudden realization

**I'm still here, little possum folk! This is my new one-shot thing. I can't commit to large stories... ^-^ **

**Anyway, they're fiddly little things, these. Conversations, my favorite things, like gender-bending and that stuff. **

**Hope you like them :3**

* * *

**One-shot 1- *sudden realization***

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson gasped, outraged. Sat before her was an impatient Sherlock, doubled over restlessly as he cradled his head, a gun rested on the coffee table. It seemed to have been tossed carelessly, considering its position was awfully inelegant, although Sherlock did have the trait.

"I am bored!" clarified Sherlock, fiercely jerking his head upwards to meet Mrs. Hudson's worried observation. Irritated, he locked his arms together and frowned.

"That is no reason to shoot the wall- Oh my! That terrible smiley-face is back!" Mrs. Hudson cried, one hand covered her mouth in shock while the other frantically pointed to the rather large, yellow smiley-face on the wall.

The stubborn man huffed coolly, "That smiley-face is worthy of my vital gun skills!"

"But the wall doesn't!" The old woman pointed out, uneasily pacing over to the wall. She stroked the wall carefully, tracing her slender fingers over the gun holes carefully. Each time she met a hole caving into the wall, she let out an anxious breath.

"You have so much rent to owe me, Sherlock…" Her frail voice quivered gingerly.

Sherlock dismissed the subject instantly and complained, "I need a caseee! There are murders clearly out there which need the help of my magnificent brain! Lestrade knows about murders, why hasn't he text for my wonderful help? I don't need any boring suicides…" Sherlock leaped up suddenly, grinning in glee and waving his arms around in realization, "The serial killers! They're wonderful, always something nice at the end!"

Mrs. Hudson shook her head in disappointment, "You're almost inhuman, Sherlock! Innocent people are killed and they're just entertainment to you!"

The consulting detective mumbled grudgingly, "This does seem virtually identical to the conversation I had with Moriarty…"

He shrugged the concept off almost instantly and retrieved his gun off the coffee table. Sherlock narrowed his eyes into slits; the black and white wallpaper became well-defined. Uninterested, he idly aimed the gun to the wall.

* * *

_Based roughly on Season 1, Episode 3. _  
_This part, _  
_**Sherlock:** People have died. _  
_**Moriarty:** THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!_

_And when he's bored._

_Mostly bored._

* * *

**I already have 5 one-shots ready so keep your little heads on, **

**I'll be sure to update daily. **

**Sherlock is a hard character to write, by the way... . **

**This was my first time writing these characters so friendly criticism is wonderful!**

**Mew ~**


	2. Stupid clock

**I couldn't help myself- I had to post this ;3**

**Have fun, again ~**

* * *

**One-shot 2- Stupid clock.**

"John!" called Sherlock desperately, his brow furrowed in fury. It was almost time to get rid of this terrible fiend of a thing! Ridiculous! He had tried everything, twisting knobs, shaking it uncontrollably and tapping it endlessly!

"What do you want now, Sherlock?" John asked in a matter of seconds, poking his head through the doorway, puzzled. Slumped against John's bed frame was Sherlock, heatedly trying to smash his partner's alarm clock.

Sherlock swiftly glared at him with such irritation it resembled a child being told to eat his greens. "You must break this ticking nuisance at once!"

John cocked an eyebrow, "Why don't you just smash it with a hammer?"

Sherlock's lips curled with delight and let out an exhausted breath. John was baffled by his… Stupidity.

Admittedly, it was bringing a great deal of amusement, "The great Sherlock Holmes is severely perplexed by an alarm clock?"

The consulting detective glowered at him, "The great Sherlock Holmes does not need knowledge on how to disable a constant annoyance to society."

"Obviously, you do now." The war doctor noted firmly, finally leaning on door frame casually.

Sherlock let out an unimpressed scoff and glared intently, "Just acquire a hammer for me to destroy this bothersome device." He fiddled with the clock between his lengthy fingers.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm just thinking. Let me get this correct, you think being able to break an alarm clock has the same importance as knowing the Earth goes around the Sun?"

Sherlock sighed heavily, mentally rolling his eyes. "Knowing the Earth goes around the Sun will not help me solve murders, John." He blinked for a moment, "Personally, I think that my mind is unique, others filled their minds with such trash. If I had the same opinion on Space such as you, I'd have less room for more interesting topics."

"It's primary school stuff, Sherlock!"

"We're not even in primary school! The real point is that I am the intellectual one here." boasted Sherlock, shaking his head sassily. John rolled his eyes, eventually opening his mouth to object.

Except, Sherlock interrupted curtly, "Ah, yes. Now, get me a hammer."

John stalked away, offended, muttering, "_At least I can break an alarm clock…_"

_Based on; _  
_This sentence, Normally his alarm would be the first thing he would hear when he finally decided to get up to do nothing._  
_Based on;_  
_My opinion that Sherlock doesn't know how to destroy an alarm clock._

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;3**

**Reviews are fabulous- Don't forget that. It keeps me going. **

**Mew **


	3. Wait, what?

**This is the one you've been waiting for, gender-bent Sherlock! It's just really awkward, just you read ;3**

* * *

**One-shot 3- Wait. What? PART ONE**

It was a quite ordinary, typical day on Baker Street… For about ten minutes.

"Jooohn, I'm waiting…" Sherlock called impatiently, 'sass' flowed through the words clearly. That was all John could hear of Sherlock, just that irritated tone. He tried to avoid being rushed, he fruitfully fiddled with his jacket until it somewhat resembled casual elegance and brushed toast crumbs from his beige shirt.

John finally knew he was organized.

He waved to Mrs. Hudson, promptly making his way down the stairs in his usual way. Assuming that Sherlock was lingering on the first floor, he slid off the last step only to see a female staring out the window wistfully. Sherlock had already left.

"Bloody hell." He swore softly, but it still had toxic-filled words. Interested of sorts, the female swiftly turned to him and intently stared at him with narrowed eyes. John found it humorous, the girl's appearance was almost spot-on to Sherlock's own, apart from wavy, black hair reaching to her chest area.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, "There has never been any implication hell has been bloody, John." It even had the same judgemental tone as Sherlock.

"How do you know my name?" John asked steadily, blinking. Although he won't admit it, he seemed disturbed by this… Fan, maybe? That was all John could assume.

The Sherlock-girl rolled her eyes negatively, "I find I have to know all of my colleague's names. How am I supposed to call them to get me milk? I do like my coffee." She rubbed her chin lovingly, day-dreaming about coffee.

John scoffed disapprovingly and shook his head then pointed to her, "I'm Sherlock's colleague, not yours."

The girl glanced at him, snapping out of her trance.

"Judging by your expression, you find somewhat familiarity by examining me. I can see you feel rejected because you were expecting someth- No, someone different. I have no anticipation why you would believe that, I was the one which called you." The woman deduced coolly, blinking.

John widened his eyes in utter shock, "Sherlock?"

"I'm flattered that you have put the amnesia behind you for me." Sherlock replied idly.

"But you're a-" John was interrupted by Mrs. Hudson, gliding down the stairs with a cup of coffee, both hands wrapped tightly around it for protection. John could notice the girl-version of Sherlock smiling brightly, just like the Sherlock John remembered.

"Sherlock, dear, you forgot your cuppa!" Mrs. Hudson called eagerly, while taking second-long pauses to blow out small clouds of thin smoke.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." The girl dipped her head to the old woman, thankful. John stood, dumb-founded.

"Mrs. Hudson," chirped John, earning her attention and losing girl-version of Sherlock to sipping the cup of warm coffee in the corner.

"Yes, John?" answered Mrs. Hudson sweetly.

"I thought you told Sherlock not to treat you like a maid." John pointed out, raising an eyebrow curiously. He attempted to hide his shock by asking humble questions.

Mrs. Hudson giggled, "Sherlock practically begged me for coffee, she didn't have any milk!"

John nodded, "But… Isn't there something weird?" John inquired nervously, finding himself glancing at female-Sherlock when he had the chance, every time he slipped a peek, she huddled in the corner casually and nipping at the coffee cup.

"Your constant pauses to look at Sherlock isn't working for you." Mrs. Hudson advised, patting John on the shoulder soothingly.

John seemed it was hopeless for Mrs. Hudson to receive the message. The doctor anxiously stroked his hair and huffed, "No, it's about how Sherlock is a girl!"

Mrs. Hudson stared at him in disbelief, "Sherlock has always been a girl, dear."

_Based on; _  
_My weird love for gender-bending and how my OC, Castle kind of looks like a female Sherlock._

**Nice, wasn't it. **

**Don't forget to request one-shots, I actually forgot to mention that, heh. **

**My 'shift' button is broken as well, so there won't be as much exclamation marks and question marks... Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. **

**Mew.**


End file.
